


Immortality

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Holland is my character, M/M, Natalie is my character, Own Characters - Freeform, Tony has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been missing for ten years and almost everyone has given up on him. One day, after ten years of being where no one can find him, Tony suddenly reappears, a female close behind. But, for the better or the worst, there’s something different about Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Before His Return

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone but Holland and Natalie. Both are OCs of mine.

Steve stared at the picture of Tony. Tony had been missing for the past nine years. Today marked the tenth. Steve sighed, placing the photograph face down on the table. Steve fought back a single tear that begged for release. Everything was fine when Tony had left, saying that he had some business with an old friend of his. He had said he’d take about a month to return. As a result, no one really worried when a month went by. Then a month and a half came by and Tony had yet to return. Steve was the first to be suspicious. If anyone had listened to him, even the Hulk, the Avengers would’ve been able to find Tony and his companion before they disappeared from the face of the earth. It took a whole year before each and everyone in the Avengers were worried to the core for Tony’s safety. They had tried to track Tony down. When they found where Tony had been residing, a note sat there. The note stated that the Avengers were too late. That night, the Avengers had drowned their sorrows in any way possible, each one feeling guilty for not listening to Steve when he had warned them that something was terribly wrong for Tony to be so terribly late.

Natasha knocked on Steve’s door, pulling Steve out of his sad thoughts. “Are you in there Steve? Please unlock the door. What you’re doing isn’t healthy.” She was right, but Steve didn’t know any other way to do what he was trying to do. Because of the serum coursing through his veins, he couldn’t get drunk and any sort of drug lasted for only ten minutes before the effects completely disappeared from his system. “Steve, I know you’re in there. Please, let me in. Let us in or I’ll have Bruce turn into the Hulk and brake down this door!” Natasha sounded so desperate. Steve huffed in defeat, going to unlock the door. “Steve?” Natasha sounded like she was beginning to panic. Steve unlocked and opened the door a crack.

“What is it?” he asked hoarsely, as though he’s been crying for a month.

“Oh Steve,” Natasha gasped, pushing the door without effort. She pulled Steve into the hardest hug she could muster. “It’s okay. I know most of us have given up, but I won’t and you shouldn’t either. Tony wouldn’t want you to give up on him.” Steve’s shoulders began to shake as he began to cry again. The latest Avengers recruit, Holland, watched as Steve cried, Holland’s heart softening at the sight. His heart may have been the hardest thing you could ever find, but he couldn’t help but feel a little more human at the sight of someone like Steve, Captain America, being completely broken at the disappearance of a dear friend, a potential lover. Holland narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking. If only he could tell him that Tony was alive without arousing suspicion. Holland had acted as though he did not care for the topic of Tony. In reality, he had been bunked with Tony and his sister for three years and a half. Only recently had he been able to get away from that dreadful place that looked like a paradise at first glance. Holland walked over and cleared his throat. Natasha shot him a glare and Steve just looked at him with broken eyes.

“If it helps, I’m one hundred percent sure this Tony is still alive,” Holland said, hoping that helped.

“How would you know!” Natasha yelled. “How can you be one hundred percent sure that Tony’s still alive!”

Holland swallowed hard. Tony had been right, the Avengers were frightening when upset, especially the women. Despite the sudden urge to run off or yell a snarky comment, curtesy of Tony himself, he kept his mouth shut and feet in place. “I’m terribly sorry for voicing my opinion. I was not aware that the first Amendment in the Bill of Rights was prohibited in the Tower,” Holland said before turning on his heel and running off. Natasha was stunned.

“That sounded a little like Tony,” Steve whispered longingly. And indeed it did. It was as if Holland had tried to suppress a comment from Tony’s comment book. Clint walked into the room without asking, staring at Natasha’s expression of pure shock.

“Ever think how strange it is that his name is a place on earth?” Clint asked, wondering if that had anything to do with Tony’s disappearance. Those who stilled hoped were looking for anything they could find.

“A lot of people on earth have proper nouns as their name,” Natasha sighed.

“Yes, but no one named Holland with his finger prints can be found in the system. I found a kid named Steward Nakter who disappeared about three and a half years ago with the exact same finger print, but nothing else.”

“How’d you get his finger print?” Natasha gasped. “He doesn’t touch anything!” It was true. Holland didn’t touch anything what so ever. He attacked with his mind, slept standing up, never sat down, never ate or drank. He never touched anything.

“I had told him it was a common protocol. I said it was for the records.”

“You shouldn’t have lied about it,” Steve began. “I’m sure if you just-”

“You can’t just ask him,” Clint said, interrupting Steve. “Bruce tried many different times, each in a different instance. He tried to annoy him into giving up his finger print, but is never worked.”

“So a kid named Steward, huh?” Natasha thought to herself. “What’d he look like?” Clint pulled a folded piece of paper out of pocket.

“The only photo I could find of him was taken the day he went missing,” Clint stated, handing Natasha the photo. The boy in the photo had much paler skin. The hair was a completely different color, but the eyes were exactly the same.

“How can we be sure this is who he is?” Natasha asked.

“We can’t. I took some guesses. I know Deadpool acquired some stuff from Logan’s DNA. Why wouldn’t this kid? His hair is the exact same color as Tony and his hands are very similar to Tony’s. Holland’s attitude, the one he tries so hard to suppress, is very much like Tony’s.”

“But Tony doesn’t have some sort of DNA alter thing coursing through his veins,” Steve pointed out very quickly.

“We don’t know if he doesn’t,” Clint countered. Natasha made a confused sound as did Steve. “He’s been gone for so long, guys. We can’t be one hundred percent sure that he hasn’t had something injected into him after ten years. I mean, why would he run away and go completely unseen? I mean completely no one. No one on the surface of this earth has seen him in ten years.” Steve was a little silent as he thought.

“Holland’s a lot like Jarvis,” he said quietly, clearly plotting. “Jarvis can be convinced. Maybe Holland can too. Jarvis is a little weak when it comes to Tony, maybe Holland is too. Maybe if I,” he trailed off. He ran around the room, looking for his sketch pad. He quickly found it and began to draw Tony onto a page. When he had finished, he looked up. “Where’s Holland?”

It took many hours before Steve found Holland. Surprisingly, Holland was in Tony’s workshop. As to how he had gotten in there was completely unknown to Steve. As to not alarm the other man, Steve was very careful at entering the workshop. When he found Holland, he was looking at Tony’s suits, blueprints thrown around the place, and some of Tony’s tinkering that had been left about. Steve was about to call out to Holland when he saw something. He saw pure sadness in Holland’s eyes. It took Steve a few more seconds for him to see the quiet tears that slid down Holland’s cheek, his tongue sticking out to stop the tears from ruining the blueprints. Holland whipped the tears away and regained his composure. “Stay safe Tony,” his whispered.

“Holland,” Steve said. Holland jumped high, muttering something about fiddle sticks jumping on flying pogo sticks. “What are you doing here?”

Holland regained his composure for the second time. He shifted slightly and raised a hand as if to tug at a tie only to find there was none. He shook his head lightly. “Whatever it is you wish to talk about, Steve, could it wait for another time?”

“No,” Steve stated firmly, taking a step forward.

“You do not understand, I need this conversation to happen another time.”

“No,” Steve repeated.

“You have yet to understand.”

“I said-”

“I need to get out of this room, Steve! Can we at least talk about this in my room!” Holland yelled desperately. Steve nodded his head slowly. Holland strode past Steve and towards the elevator that would led to a room that didn’t have Tony’s scent smeared everywhere. Steve followed behind and they went up the elevator. “So, what is the topic?”

“Tony Stark,” Steve answered. Holland visibly tensed up, his breathing increasing slightly. When the elevator doors opened, Holland grabbed Steve’s wrist and violently yanked him towards his room. The strength Holland held was just a few inches short that of Steve’s. When they had reached Holland’s room, he shoved Steve into the room and slammed the door shut. Holland ran to a bedside table and pulled out an air freshener. He practically broke it as his hands fumbled as he inhaled the scent deeply. “I don’t think that’s healthy,” Steve said.

“If you don’t want me to go on a massacre, then it’s for the best,” Holland growled as he continued to inhale that scent that was definitely not Tony’s. When Tony’s scent was a mere ghost in his nose, Holland put the air freshener back, making a mental note to hide it elsewhere so Steve couldn’t take it. “What about this Tony?” he asked, composure back.

Steve opened his sketch pad, flipping through the pages before landing on the one with Tony’s arc reactor. “What’s this?” Steve asked, showing Holland the drawing.

“Tony would be-” Holland began before cutting himself off. He had almost said something totally suspicious. “I meant to say, I’m one hundred percent sure Tony’s proud of your skilled drawing skill.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at Holland. “But you didn’t tell me what it is.”

“It’s the thing in Tony’s chest that everyone knows about.”

“Bullshit!” Steve growled only to be caught off by the offended look that crossed Holland’s expression.

“Natalie would be disappointed in you!” he gasped. “You could have said ‘bull’s poop’ but no, you had to say a curse word! A dang nabbed curse word!”

“Fine, bull’s poop. Now, not everyone knows that Tony has this in his chest. He hides it fairly well. You slipped up, now tell me what it is.”

“And you don’t know? And thank you for correcting yourself.”

“Of course I know, but I want to hear it from you.”

“It’s an arc reactor,” he said before he could stop himself.

“Good.” Steve flipped through his pages until he found the picture of Tony he had drawn hours ago. “And this one?” Steve asked, showing Holland that drawing. Holland made a miserable expression, one of pure pain and sadness.

“Please don’t show me a picture of him,” Holland begged, clearly unable to look away.

“You know him?”

“Yes,” he choked.

“How?”

“He said not to say.”

“But he’s not here right now, is he?”

“Not Tony. He isn’t him.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Nick. Nick Furry.”

Steve froze in shock. Why the hell would Furry be terrorizing people? Unless it wasn’t Furry at all. “Does Furry have dark skin?” Holland shook his head and Steve sighed in relief. “He’s not here,” Steve said.

“But your leader is called Nick Furry.”

“But our Nick Furry is dark skinned.”

Holland narrowed his eyes before nodding his head. “I was bunked with him.”

“What?”

“I was bunked with Tony and his sister. They had Tony in this big house. I had been put in a cage. I had escaped and I sneaked into Tony’s house where his sister found me one night while I raided the kitchen. They said they wanted me to stay and that I could as long as I told them if I was going to raid the kitchen. It was nice until they came. Then they tried to take me away from Tony, but he wouldn’t have it. They swore they’d take me because I was one of the special people. They said Tony had two weeks to say his goodbye and that we’d never see each other again. Tony injected me with his blood for the two weeks we had left. The first day I felt super sick, but it got better over time, just as Tony said it would. When the two weeks passed and they came to get me, Tony told them to test me first. He said to test if I was special. They were angry when the test said I was special, and Tony said he’d tell on them if I didn’t stay in the big house meant for special people. It was wonderful. Tony was like a father and his sister was like a mother. Natalie told me not to cuss. She said it was bad and that I had to replace it with other words, random words that in no way could affect someone.” Holland sighed like it was some kind of beautiful dream. “Then they started training me. They said I needed to learn to hide my emotion because I had to if I wanted to save them from the bad guys. I always wanted to be a hero just like Tony had described Captain America to be.” Steve froze when Holland said this. Tony still remembered him? “He said that if I wanted to meet Captain America, I had to learn to hide my emotions. Then, I could be a hero behind a mask. Hence, why I’m here now. Tony told exactly what to say and do to get on this job.” Steve stared in shock. Holland yawned in exhaustion. “Do you think Captain America will like me?” Holland asked.

“Of course he’ll like you,” Steve cooed, pushing Holland towards the bed. “Thank you for telling me about Tony, Holland. Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

“Then Natalie will plan the wedding!” Holland cheered slightly.

“What wedding?” Steve laughed.

“Natalie said that when you and Tony find each other again, she’s going to make you two get married and have hot, steamy intercourse in multiple different places.”

“An adult told you this?”

“No, a seventeen year old told me this.”

“Well, I’ll think about that if we ever see each other again.

“Not if, when. She said time doesn’t matter anymore,” Holland yawned as he climbed into the bed. “Night Steve,” he whispered.

“Good night Holland,” Steve whispered, turning off the lights as shock coursed through him. What did Holland mean by time doesn’t matter anymore?


	2. Getting Caught On The Day of Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I had it finished but it was connected to the next chapter so I didn't realize it until I read the whole thing. Sowy!

Brown eyes stared at their sleeping companion. The brown eyes looked from her twin brother to the man next to her. He watched the two hungrily as if he had some sort of fetish for twins to do certain stuff together. “Not happening!” is what she wanted to say. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and simply raised the volume of her metal music. Her eyes looked back at her brother. They had finally gotten out of one hell of a dungeon and were currently on a plane, a normal one, heading towards New York. They would’ve taken a luxurious plane, but the people who tried to brainwash them would expect that. Luckily, not one luxurious flight was headed to New York. As a result, and the captor’s stupidity, New York would be one of the last places the captors would check. Brown eyes widened as the man extended a hand and placed it on her thigh, squeezing lightly. ‘That’s it!’ she mentally growled, shaking her brother awake. “Get this predator off me before I snap his neck and cause havoc on this plane!” she growled. The man was clearly deep within his mind’s fantasies. Tony called a flight attendant over very quickly.

“Yes?” she asked, her voice sweet and her shirt a little smaller than it should be, showing more cleavage than it should be.

“Yeah, this man is making my sister uncomfortable. We have no idea who he is but he’s messing with my sister’s thigh in a sexual way.” The woman’s smile faded and was replaced with a small frown. She walked away and returned with two officers, both eyeing the hand on Natalie’s thigh.

“We’ve seen enough,” they said at the same time. They pulled the man out of his seat and dragged him off. One of the men froze, looking back. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the familiar face of Tony Stark.

“Rhodey,” he whispered, tilting his backwards towards Tony. Rhodey looked back and gasped. “You see it too right?”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Bucky?”

“Tell the Avengers the millisecond we’ve landed?”

“No, tell the Avengers the millisecond we’ve entered the area so that they know and can come out before we lose him.”

“Genius.”

“I know.”

Natalie internally huffed, her super hearing having allowed her to hear their hushed talking. The only thing that seemed remotely good about this was the possibility of Tony seeing Steve. Tony shifted in his seat, trying to be more comfortable. Tony was about to drift off to sleep when the pilot started talking. “We’re about to reach our destination. If you’re terribly desperate to interact your family members, you may now turn of airplane mode.” Natalie rose an eyebrow.

“Since when was it okay to turn off airplane mode before we land?” Tony asked.

“Since two officers need to talk with people they know.”

“Should we turn ours off?”

“Jarvis knows your phone number, not mine. If anyone’s airplane mode is coming off, it’s mine. Besides, I think it’d be best to throw our phone away. Maybe sell it. We did get it from them after all.”

“True,” Tony hummed in agreement. “Where would we sell it?”

“A thrift shop maybe.”

“Like they’d be perfectly fine with buying our phones.”

“I have powers you have powers, we both have powers.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to manipulate people more than I already have. Manipulating is exhausting.”

“It’s exhausting because we never trained ourselves like we did Holland,” Natalie pointed out. 

“True. Very true. If anyone’s manipulating, it’s not me. I’m too exhausted to manipulate.”

“Don’t worry about it Tony. Don’t worry at all. Big sis has got you covered!”

“But I’m older than you.”

“Sh, you’re brain doesn’t need to know that.” Tony scoffed at Natalie’s response. The plane began to land and Tony found himself being pulled up the second people could get up and get off the plane. Natalie started to take the carry ons off of the top when she began to struggle to grab a specific bag, the most important one in her opinion. It held the computer, her one source of entertainment. She in no way trusted anyone to watch her computer. No one but her brother. A hand extended and helped her pull the bag down. “Thank you,” she said, turning around to see one of the officers.

“No problem,” Bucky said, smiling brightly. The smile was far too bright as if he had done something that could only make things better.

“Come on, Bucky,” Rhodey called.

“Coming,” he called. “The name’s Bucky.” With that, Bucky walked away. Natalie cocked an eyebrow, completely oblivious to the tracker that had been placed on the bottom of her luggage.

“Let’s go,” Tony hushed.

After multiple hours of going around, getting luggage, selling electronics, and buying new phones, the duo were settled in a small coffee shop. The shop was Starbucks, something Natalie was perfectly fine with despite hating coffee to the core. The place was almost completely empty. Tony quietly hid his face with a hat Natalie had packed for herself.

“I feel naked,” she sighed.

“Why?” Tony asked.

“You have my hat,” she pointed out, trying to take it.

Tony caught Natalie’s hand before it could snatch the hat. “My hat for now. We have no idea if people are still hunting me down.” As if to emphasize his point, the door was opened and Peter Parker walked in, accompanied by Deadpool. “See what I mean? We should go.” They duo stood up and headed out when Peter got a text and two pictures. The text detailed very specific luggage and a picture of Natalie and a picture of Tony. The message was to find the two and bring them to the Stark Tower. Deadpool looked over Peter’s shoulder, clicking his tongue.

“Those two just left,” he muttered.

“Then what are we doing here!”

“But coffee!”

“I’ll give you something much better than coffee if you help me catch them.”

“Consider it done!” Deadpool cheered, running off. “Don’t go anywhere Petey!” Deadpool ran through the crowd, trying to sense the energy he had sensed inside of the Starbucks. Quickly, he found it. He ran after it, catching sight of the two as they were about to cross the street. He watched as Logan caught sight of the duo as well. Deadpool began to run as fast as he could, the voices in his head yelling that he wouldn’t get Peter’s special treat if he didn’t bring the two back to Peter. Deadpool lunged forward, grabbing the female and running back towards the Starbucks. Just as White had theorized, the male yelled, quickly running after Deadpool. Deadpool slammed the Starbucks door open and dropped the girl in front of Peter.

“And Tony?” As if on cue, Tony burst into the shop. Mere seconds later, Logan burst into the shop.

“What the hell Deadpool!” he yelled.

“Petey wanted them,” Deadpool whined.

“I told him I’d give him something better than coffee if he could bring both of them back to me. They were here mere seconds ago when I got the text,” Peter explained. Natalie thought about manipulating them, but Tony shook his head as if he could read her mind. Natalie thought about it from Tony’s point of view. She had clearly been too exhausted to do anything other than lightly struggle in Deadpool’s arms. No, one more manipulation would only cause her to pass out. Peter called the Avengers on his phone, trying to speak as quietly as he could. “Clint, I found them.” Natalie stood up, trying to walk away only for Deadpool to put a hand on her shoulder, her body so weak that she almost fell to the floor. “Woah!” Peter gasped as Natalie dropped. Logan looked at Tony just in time to see his knees buck and almost fall as well. Logan lunged forward, catching Tony.

“Are you okay?” Logan asked. Tony grunted, placing a hand on Logan’s face. All of the sudden, an ear piercing ring sounded throughout Logan’s mind. He almost dropped Tony. The ringing intensified for a millisecond before it faded completely. Tony looked over in Deadpool’s direction and Logan followed his gaze. Logan stared in shock. Deadpool and Peter laid on the floor, both passed out. Logan felt a hand touch his head and he immediately grabbed Natalie and gripped her tightly as well.

“I couldn’t do it,” Tony heaved, clearly exhausted.

“You’re just too exhausted,” Natalie heaved as well, her breathing heavier than Tony’s. “Let me try.” She lifted a hand only for her eyes to cross. “Eh, bad idea.”

“You two look exhausted,” Logan sighed. “Are you alright.” Just as Logan said that, the door was slammed open once again.

“Tony, Natalie!” Holland cried, slamming into Logan. “You two wore yourselves out! Did you not train?”

“Would it work if I said yes?” Tony asked.

“It would have if you didn’t ask,” Holland pointed out.

“Dang,” Tony sighed. Natalie went a little limp in Logan’s arms, resting her head on Logan’s shoulder. Natasha walked in soon after, then Clint, then Steve. Tony began to tremble slightly at the sight of Steve, something Logan and Holland noticed immediately. Logan looked to Holland who was very clearly gesturing for Tony to come over. Tony tried to wiggle free. Logan very careful put Tony on the ground and he went to let him go only for to Tony to grip tightly at Logan’s shirt.

“Tony, are you okay?” Logan asked. Holland walked over and grabbed Tony’s arm. Holland pulled Tony off of Logan.

“I’m going to transfer energy so you can at least walk, okay?” Holland whispered. He didn’t wait for Tony to respond, knowing he’d only protest. Holland’s fingers began to glow lightly, just as the arc reactor did. In response, the arc reactor began to glow brighter. They two stood like that for about a minute before Holland’s finger tips stopped glowing and Tony’s arc reactor dimmed lightly in response.

“Can I get some of that energy?” Natalie mumbled, exhaustion evident in her tone.

“No,” Holland stated. It was clear that he wouldn’t change his mind. “You’re sleeping patterns are worse than Tony’s. And I only gave Tony enough energy to walk around a bit, and even that he needs help with.” Holland looked over to Steve. “It’d be best if you walked over here Steve.” Steve nodded his head and walked over. Steve gently took Tony from Holland’s grasp.

“Are you okay Tony?” Steve asked, pure worry in his tone. Tony only extended a finger and poked Steve, sending a terrible shock through him. “Ow!” he huffed.

“Tony, that’s not what that energy was for!” Holland yelled at Tony. Tony grunted in response.

“You should’ve come sooner,” Tony said, his voice barely audible. “I would’ve like that.”

“Time doesn’t matter Tony,” Natalie hummed. “Stop worrying about how much time was lost. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Steve opened his mouth to question Natalie’s words when he saw Holland shaking his head violently. “The best thing to do right now is go home so Tony and Natalie can have a nice, long rest. They both need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	3. Small Mess And A Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EchoMoonstone and 5SecsOfLARRYcat for giving me support.

Eleven hours. Tony’s been sleeping eleven hours. Steve sat in a super dark room, one of the darkest in the tower. Natalie was currently in the darkest. Tony had been sleeping for eleven hours, a number that shock Steve to the core. Steve would go and get something to eat, but he wanted to be with Tony when he woke up. Steve sighed happily. Tony was back. The room was ever so slightly illuminated due to Tony’s arc reactor. Tony shifted slightly, his arms roaming the bed. “Where the carp is it?” he mumbled tiredly. “Where are you?” Tony sat up, sniffing as though his nose was stuffed. “Seriously plushie Steve, where are you?”

“Why do you need a plushie when I’m right here?” Steve asked quietly. Tony looked in Steve’s direction. Steve smiled when he was suddenly dragged into the bed by an unknown force. All he knew was that Tony had not been touching him.

“Ouch,” Tony grumbled when Steve was situated in the middle of the bed. “Bad idea.” Tony dropped himself onto Steve, his head resting on Steve’s chest. “What the heck did I do to my poor brain,” he huffed. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso and pulled him as close as he could. “I think I manipulated a bit before the plane. Uh, a little bit after the plane and did something I’m not fully developed in.” There was a small pause before Tony groaned loudly, whining in pain as soon as the groan dispersed. “That’s what it was. I tried using that thing on Logan. I should’ve listened to sis.” He continued to grumble as he tried to get even closer to Steve. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, hoping it would be alright. In response, Tony stopped trying to get closer when there wasn’t any closer to get and relaxed in Steve’s arms. “I’m sleepy,” he mumbled. “I guess using that part of my brain isn’t fully developed either. What time is it?” Tony went to sit up when Steve’s arm held him in place. “I completely forgot what I’m hugging isn’t a stuffed Steve,” Tony whispered to himself.

“It’s eleven in the night,” Steve lied. It was really much earlier, but he couldn’t risk Tony getting out of bed to go to his workshop. Steve would not have that, under any circumstance. “You should fall back asleep.”

“True,” Tony mumbled, falling asleep immediately. After twenty seconds, Tony tried to shoot upwards.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“I’m up,” Tony said, not a single hint of exhaustion in his tone. “My lovely brain,” he began, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “has just decided to completely interrupt my dream! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” Steve removed his arm from Tony’s waist and Tony sat up, looking around the room. “Where’s the bathroom again?” Steve pointed to the bathroom and Tony almost ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself. Tony locked the door and slid down the door. He shifted uncomfortably, the tent in his pants making him uncomfortable. ‘Screw it!’ he mentally cried, taking off his pants and boxers to relieve himself of his little problem.

Steve laid on the bed, wondering why Tony bolted. Natasha knocked and entered the room. “Is he still asleep?”

“He’s in the bathroom. Is that Natalie still asleep?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t check on her yet.”

“Alright.”

“There are muffins, pancakes, bagels, and cupcakes in the kitchen if you two are hungry, okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Natasha shut the door, walking away. Three minutes later, Tony walked out of the bathroom. “Are you hungry Tony?”

Tony stared at Steve. Steve felt a small tug before it disappeared. “I almost forgot that’s a bad idea,” Tony murmured. “You’re not a weightless stuffed Steve. You are the real Steve. You are not a weightless stuffed Steve,” Tony repeated to himself, trying to convince himself he wasn’t still dreaming. Steve quickly understood what was going through Tony’s head. Steve stood up and walked over to Tony. Tony continued to mumble, not noticing Steve. Steve took this as an advantage, slipping his arms around Tony’s waist. Steve had no idea why, but he just couldn’t control himself. Tony being back was affecting him greatly. Steve pinched Tony slightly, earning a small yelp. “Okay, not a dream.”

“Tony,” Steve said, catching Tony’s attention immediately. “Are you hungry?”

“No,” Tony said. As if in silent protest, Steve felt Tony’s stomach grumble despite the lack of sound.

“You’re stomach doesn’t make a sound when you’re hungry?” Steve asked worriedly. That wasn’t exactly normal.

“No, Natalie’s stomach doesn’t grumble,” Tony said, as if he was trying to justify his lack of sound. The door to the room was slammed open and Holland stood there with a face full of anger.

“That’s because you two go on a fast sometimes!” Holland growled. “You two only eat one meal per day!”

“That’s not true!” Tony yelled.

“As much as I’d hate to blow my cover, I have to agree on this Tony. You don’t eat more than a meal a day,” Natalie said, appearing behind Holland. Logan stepped behind Natalie, towering over her slightly.

“Neither do you!” Tony countered.

“First you throw me across the room with your brain powers, then you tell me you ate on the way here,” Logan growled, a dark glint growing in his eyes. Natalie slowly turned around like some cliché. Logan was very clearly glaring at Natalie, pure anger evident in every breath he took. “Did you think you’d get away with it?” Natalie was suddenly swept into the air, Logan slinging her over his shoulder. “Whether you like it or not, you’re eating half of the muffins in the kitchen.” Steve looked at Tony and did something very similar.

“Steve!” Tony yelled. “Put me down!” he cried. “I’m not eating any muffins!”

“Then you’ll eat pancakes.”

“Not until twelve in the afternoon!”

“Tony, it’s past that.”

“Too bad!”

“I will shove it into your mouth if I have to Tony.”

At that, Tony fell silent, trying to fight off the thoughts that accompanied that response. “Fine, I’ll eat a cupcake,” Tony huffed in defeat.

“You’ll eat more than one cupcake, Tony. Like hell you’re going to choose your own diet now that I know how your diet was the past ten years.”

“They like buffets and sweets,” Holland said.

“No!” Natalie yelled. “There’s no need to tell them what we like!”

“I agree!” Tony yelled.

“What’s their favorite buffet?” Logan asked.

“I hate buffets!” Natalie yelled.

“I second that notion!” Tony cried.

“Neither of your opinions are going to matter in this. You’ve already proved you can’t be trusted with your food likings,” Steve stated ever so simply.

“They like Cici’s Pizza.”

“Isn’t that place pretty terrible?” Logan asked.

“But the sweets! Those cinnamon bun thing is so sweet and savory with that icing and… oh shizz,” Tony and Natalie yelled only to trail off at the end.

“We’ve got them,” Logan laughed.

“Perfect!” Steve responded.

“I’m gonna kick your butt Holland!” Natalie and Tony screamed at the same time.

“Logan, quick!” Holland yelled. “Distract Natalie’s brain so she can’t grab me!” Logan began swinging Natalie around in circles, trying to distract her. “It’s not working!” In response, Logan slammed Natalie against the wall. Her mind lost focus for a mere second before her mind was back into focus. “Damn! Almost got away!” Tony began to try to help and Steve quickly saw this by how Tony’s eyes lost focus on the world around him. “Shoot! It just got stronger! Tony’s helping! Logan, I need it to stop now! Tony can’t do it alone! He’s got yet to develop all parts of his brain!” Logan slammed his mouth onto Natalie’s and Tony went rigid, all the power that had been working on dragging Holland completely gone. Holland took this chance to run away. 

“Natalie!” Tony called. Natalie did not respond, her mind focused on the unfamiliar lips she was currently interacting with.

“They’re busy Tony,” Steve laughed, walking past them. Eventually, they reached the kitchen where almost everyone in the tower was. Pepper looked up from her muffin. She stood up, the chair she was sitting in falling over.

“Tony!” she cried, running over to him. Steve reluctantly put Tony down and turned around to go get something to eat, not wanting to ruin the moment. Steve had forgotten that Tony was dating Pepper.

“Hi Pepper,” Tony greeted. Steve took one step when he felt something tugging at his shirt. Steve froze and looked at Tony. He was talking to Pepper, but his eyes were slightly unfocused. Steve went to take another step when some unknown energy held his foot in place. Steve looked back to see Tony’s eyes completely unfocused now. He felt something push him backwards. He allowed himself to be pushed until his back hit Tony’s. Steve felt something pat his head as if saying good job.

“Steve, why’d you bump into Tony?” Pepper huffed, suddenly being defensive.

“Let him be!” Tony growled. “I don’t mind Steve standing there.” Steve felt something wrap around his waist. “I don’t want him to go anywhere.”

“Fine, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Yeah, I actually have something to tell you, in privacy.”

Pepper froze. It wasn’t like Tony to demand for a conversation in privacy. “I love you,” Pepper said.

“I am pretty sexy,” Tony said before turning around and walking over to the stack of cupcakes. Everyone was stunned at this. Tony picked up a cupcake and Steve snapped out of his stunned silence when he felt a tug around his waist. Steve walked over to Tony, the energy never leaving his waist. He watched as Tony licked all the icing off of the cupcake before putting the cupcake aside and grabbing another one.

“Seriously?” Steve huffed.

“What? I’ll eat them eventually.”

“Like hell you will! Eat them right now!”

“Not a good idea if he’s diet’s been one meal a day,” Bruce said.

“How’d you know?” Tony questioned, clearly unconcerned about Bruce having known.

“Tony, I know you like nobody else.”

“Not true. Natalie knows me better than you.”

“Yeah right.”

“What’s my favorite sandwich?”

“Cuban sandwich.”

“WRONG! It’s grilled cheese. What’s my favorite ice cream?”

“This is pointless.”

“I beg to differ. Now, what is my favorite ice cream?”

“Vanilla.”

“Nope!”

“French vanilla?”

“What’s the difference? Steve, what’s my favorite ice cream?”

“Chocolate strawberry?” Steve asked on a whim.

“Give a prize to the blond haired man with those sexy muscles! Yes, my favorite ice cream is chocolate strawberry.”

“What the heck is that?”

“It is strawberry ice cream with little hearts made of chocolate that I spit out and eat after I’ve eaten the ice cream,” Tony stated with pride. Without thinking, Steve picked Tony up and slung him over his shoulder, strutting out of the room. “I was talking there Steve!” Tony huffed. Nevertheless, he laid on Steve shoulders. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” Tony hummed. “I wanna go to the bedroom.” Steve decided to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me what you think so far.


End file.
